memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed musical instruments
From Talk:Bajoran woodwind instrument Name? Could someone check the scripts for a name? If it was just referred to as "Bajoran woodwind instrument", we should probably note that. – Cleanse talk 05:28, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Woodwind instrument is from the script of , that is why I named this article "Bajoran woodwind instrument" in the first place. There sadly is no proper name for the instrument. --Jörg 10:14, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Pity. Thanks for that Jorg. – Cleanse talk 11:28, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm currently watching the episode "Sanctuary" and I'm pretty sure Major Kira calls it a "lovely" when she's talking to Quark. I don't have official scripts to look at, but here's what is said in the actual episode. (this specific part begins at about 2:30 according to Netflix) ::KIRA: I hear you've been trying to get in touch with me. ::QUARK: You hear right. Look around you. Does anything seem to be amiss? ::KIRA: Sonata Varani is playing his lovely, your customers seem to be enjoying him. ::I mean, I dunno, I think it sounds pretty clear when she just says it in the episode. -- 05:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I think you have some of your words mixed around, she actually said "The sonata Varani is playing is lovely" according to this transcript. She said that his playing was lovely, not that his instrument was a lovely. 31dot 09:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, that would make more sense! Sorry for the confusion. -- 15:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) From Talk:Enaran musical instrument Possible edits This page contains a speculation. The episode that this instrument appears in (Voyager Remember - season 3) never states that the mind is used to control the instrument. It may appear that way, but even though the Enarans are a telepathic race, it could simply be making the music in reaction to the finger tips. Jlandeen 08:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Also there is a mention of a Klingon like symbol on the instrument, this race exists in the Delta Quad and has not likely seen / heard of the Klingons and as such the comment is fairly useless for the article. Jlandeen 08:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :The melody played by the instrument depends on the feelings of the person playing it, therefore the mind is involved.--31dot 08:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Normally I would agree, but in this episode (Voyager Season 3 - Remember) there is a piece that is specifically composed for the musician to play, (was written by someone else) which suggests that the instrument is controlled with intent for specific notes and tones. The question is if the Mind is used to initiate those tones, or if it is done as seen in the show with simply the tips of the fingers. I think it is a bit of speculation to assume it is from only the mind. Jlandeen 08:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) From Talk:Maving's harp Removed Fan fiction is not permitted in Memory Alpha articles. See Memory Alpha:Resource policy#Invalid resources. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) From Talk:Algolian musical instrument Removed The following comments were remove: * It bears a strong physical resemblance to a traditional Russian Orthodox , but the sound is completely different. * In fact, the instruments seen are Indonesian . We don't point out similarities unless there is a citation. Particularly when there is more than one real-world instrument it resembles.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) * The actual instrument shown and heard is bamboo angklung, which originates from Indonesia. Tom (talk) 12:11, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :If we can get a source for this, I think this would be valid background information. --| TrekFan Open a channel 12:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure. But without a source or a link it goes to the talk page. Tom (talk) 20:44, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah, of course. I just meant it would be nice to include it in the article it we could find a source. Unfortunately, I have spent a little time looking to no avail. --| TrekFan Open a channel 07:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) From Talk:Mataline II piano This isn't a distinct kind of instrument: from the dialog it's pretty clear this is just a normal Earth-style piano which happens to be designed with a feature accomodating easy storage. And yes, it wasn't acquired on Earth, but that doesn't really say anything. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Unnamed instruments There are a lot of instruments here that simply say "name of species" musical instrument. How about a page entitled Unnamed musical instruments? --LauraCC (talk) 17:57, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :Such a page would be a logical edit following our several "unnamed" pages. And I think there are enough to create such a page. Tom (talk) 06:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Great work! I had been wanting to propose that myself for some time now, never got to it. Here's a list of other articles that ought to be merged into this page (I hope it's ok to just list them here rather then tag every one of them with merge notices) : "Adam's guitar" - "Aldean musical instrument" - "Algolian musical instrument" - "Bajoran cabasa" (only described as a "a cabasa type device" in the script) - "Bajoran harp" - "Bajoran lute" - "Bajoran percussion instrument" - "Bajoran woodwind instrument" - Double guitar - "Enaran musical instrument" - "Kriosian musical instrument" (described as a "percussive instrument" in the script) - "Mavig's harp" - "Risian lute" - "Taresian chime" - "Vulcan bells". ::And here are some that I still think should be merged as their names aren't quite mentioned the way we have them, but I realise this might be debatable: "Bajoran gong" (the script of The Begotten describes the instrument just as a "gong") - "Bajoran rattle" (the word rattle is used in the script, but as one of the sounds a series of instruments make rather then the name of an instrument) - "Betazoid chime" (just described as "a big, circular chime" in the script) - "Trill piano" (described just as a piano in the script of field of fire) ::Interestingly I can't seem to find any mention of the iconic Ressikan flute and Vulcan lute being refered explicitly as such in transcripts - but since these were both named in the encyclopedia, I think (hope) we can let those ones pass. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:53, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I've merged all the articles above into this list. But I left out double guitar as it was described as such in the script and is a real musical instrument. Tom (talk) 17:09, September 20, 2015 (UTC)